Not a guide, only teach you how to play. :)
Hallo guys, this is not a guide. My english is not good, so if you find any mistake tell me. This time my lucio is a templar, after I move to level two, I add my skill point to the justice strike. Before you go to the giant forest you go in to the portal of Carnia, first use the templar to attract ONE deer. (do not attack) When your team go to somewhere that other deer can't see you, use the justice strike on the deer, if missed you just attack it. When you attack the deer, the deer will follow and attack you, run, let Ameli kill the deer. When you get to level five, you will go to the giant forest to do the mission (the real purpose is to gain an Emblem for Ameli). When you finish you mission change Ameli's wand to the lv five staff, (if you have enough money:() Don't move the Wind frost village until you get to level thirteen. In the wind frost village you will do the Chief's mission first, (the real purpose is to have Kuntu) After you have Kuntu, you do the same thing in this village. Portal. This time you use Kuntu's first skill first then use Kuntu's giant strike, after the leoperd came back from the stunning, justice strike and Ameli's hammer, do not stop until you get to lv 20, the you can do the mission and move to Crene. In Crene you do the grave keeper's mission first, because you can have ???(lydia) Back to crene you do the same thing, Portal. Becareful with the ???, because she is only lv 14, after ??? get to lv 35 you can go on. (challenge this boss if you can, I kill the boss of portal in Crene when my lucio is lv 39, Kuntu lv 41 and ??? lv 37, because killing this boss have the chance to be rich, because this boss drops a lots of money :) When you have Candance in your team I suggest you go back to crene to level up the lv 21 Rogue. When Candance get to lv 30 or more move on. In the next village the little dude in the portal is lv 70, so be very careful, Templar's justice strike is really important now, try to level up everyone in your team, lucio needs a higher level than any of them, if you have legendary mercnery I suggest you use them, because story line characters can be going away in anytime :(. Legendary mercnery got five extra point, higher stat and they have all their skills unlock. Try to level up all of you team mate to lv 75. When you move to the last village, land of twilight, do not try to find the portal master in the dessert because the little dude in this portal can deal 2000hp per hit... So do the mission first, you will take no effort of killing the godess of darkness in the first round because you should be at lv 70 or more. For the clone of the godess of darkness, you use the mage to freeze them first then let the priet let them forget all of their skills, and Bingo. In the second round, this plan doesn't work, bring XL Life potion and some healing potion, and invisible potion is really important in the battle of challenging the godess of darkness in the second round, shadow hunter's skill is important in the battle with the godess of darkness. Thank you for reading.